


The Professor And I S2 Christmas Special

by MarvelsDC22



Series: The Professor And I [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Time, F/F, F/M, Some angst, but fluffy at the end, mom makes some questioning bedding choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Y/N is trying hard to get back to life, but after everything that has happened, they find it difficult to do so, it’s a good thing Lena’s around to help them through this difficult time.
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Reader
Series: The Professor And I [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Professor And I S2 Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

Its been about a month now since the funeral for your father, you were slowly getting used to your new arm that Lena had helped build for you, some days were better than others, you would get irritated and fight with anyone who would try to tell you otherwise, not only were you not able to have much use with your arm, but your best friend was locked away in a place called the D.E.O. where you couldn’t go since you didn’t have the right clearance, but it was the only way for her to learn how to control her newfound powers, having almost killed you and Alex with them when you guys got into it, to say you were stressed was an understatement.

“Babe, I know it’s hard but-“ Lena tried, getting cut off by your groan of frustration as you struggled to move the fingers on your new robotic arm “Don’t act like you know how this feels! I don’t see you trying to learn to use an arm after losing your own!” You snapped, glaring at her and your features softening when you saw her wince at your tone and avert her gaze “I’m sorry” you apologized, knowing your snapping wasn’t helping anything and looking at the robotic arm, trying to move it again but failing, sweat trailing down your face from trying so hard since this required a lot of strenuous activity “It’s okay… Why don’t you take a break?” She suggested, carefully taking the arm off you so you could rest.

After she set it down on the coffee table of your guys shared apartment, she went over to you and gently cupped your cheeks “I love you, I am so proud of you” she said, looking at you and you bit your lip as you reached up with your right hand and rested it on hers “I love you too… I’m sorry you have to go through this” you apologized, knowing this was no easy task for her either “It’s worth it for you… Why don’t you go shower? Your mom is expecting us bright and early in the morning, so you won’t have time in the morning” she said, looking at you and pressing a small kiss to your lips before she pulled back, stopping when you took her hand “Join me?” You asked, just wanting her there with you since you guys had lost a lot of time together this past semester “Of course” she smiled, leading you into the bathroom.

Once your shower was over, the two of you cooked some dinner, you doing what you could with one arm before you guys cuddled up in bed for the night after dinner “I’m glad we got this place” you said, you guys having went through with your plans to move in together at semester break, having found a great place not too far from the school, but far enough to not raise any suspicion “Me too, it’s nice” Lena said, this being the closest she had ever been to someone and reaching over, gently wrapping her arms around you and pulling you to her, smiling when you nuzzled against her chest as you got comfortable and feeling her kiss your head “Get some sleep, it’s going to be a busy day” she said softly, gently rubbing your back as the two of you fell into comfortable silence.

A few hours later, you woke up with a gasp and sat up quickly, running your hands over your now sweaty face and through your hair that was still wet from the shower “Hey hey hey” Lena whispered, having woken up when you jostled the bed, turning on the lamp on her side before she rested her hand on her back “It’s okay, you’re safe, you’re with me” she said softly, hating seeing you like this, you having nightmares almost every night since you saw your father die “It’s my fault, I should’ve gotten there sooner, I should’ve-“ you rambled, starting to hyperventilate until you felt Lena gently grip your wrists before she moved to sit in front of you “It is not your fault, your father knows this” she promised, looking at your tear-stained face as you locked eyes with her, your breathing slowing down as it went back to normal “Your father loved you and he is watching you from wherever he is, he is so damn proud of you and he wouldn’t want you blaming yourself” she said, looking at you and watching as you let out a sob before you hugged her tightly “I miss him” you cried, feeling Lena tighten her grip on you “I know, baby… I know”.

The next morning, Lena drove the two of you to your mother’s house, being sure to get you your favorite Starbucks drink before you both settled in for the two hour drive, her hand never leaving your leg unless she needed to shift the gear, her driving a manual which she had tried to teach you to drive before, but that was on hold for now until you got used to your new arm which you guys had in the back so you could practice, the two of you going to stay at your mother’s for the week “Do you feel warm enough?” She asked as she stopped at a stoplight “Yeah…” You said softly, the closer you got to your mothers, the harder it was to keep your baring, so you tried not to say much.

When you guys got there and your mother opened the door, the two of you stared at one another for a moment before you hugged each other tightly, you trying really hard to be strong for her as you felt your mother let out a sob “It’s okay, he’s in a better place” you whispered, rubbing her back some as you let her cry into your shoulder, pulling back after a moment and giving her the best smile you could muster before she went and hugged Lena “Come on in, it’s too cold to be standing out there!” Your mother said, wiping her tears and giving you guys a smile before she let you both in.

“When do the others arrive?” You asked, knowing you guys would have a full house for the week since your family didn’t want your mother alone at all during these holidays “Your cousins Sarah and Jesse should be here in an hour, the others will arrive tomorrow” she said, looking at you and gesturing for you to go “Go on and get settled in your room, I’ll be in here when you get all settled” she said, giving you guys a smile before you helped Lena carry the bags into your old room “Mommmm” You whined when you saw she had put your old sheets on, the ones with One Direction on them and hearing Lena let out a chuckle “What? It’s cute” she chuckled, kissing your frown before she set the bag in her hands on the bed.

Over the course of the next few days, you guys were busy with getting last minute Christmas shopping done and decorating, to you just trying to use your new arm, the next thing you knew, it was Christmas day and your mom was cooking in the kitchen with your aunt Shelia and your grandma Betty while your younger cousins were running around in the living room, playing with their new toys “Come with me?” Lena asked, taking the coffee mug in your hand and setting it on a nearby table, leading you to the back porch after you pulled your shoes and large coat on since it had snowed overnight “Lena, it’s cold” you whined, following her as she chuckled, just leading you over to the lake right behind the house “This won’t take long, promise” she said, turning to you and giving you a small smile.

You raised an eyebrow when you saw her sudden nervous composure “Okay…” She finally said, clearing her throat as she pulled a small box out of her pocket “Lena-“ It’s not that! Not yet anyway” she assured you, having seen the panic on your face until she opened the box in her hands “This is something before that… A promise ring, I’m promising myself to you… No one has ever made me feel the way you do and if you’ll have me, I want to use this to show my commitment to you” Lena said, knowing that had been the big issue with the two of you over the semester and she wanted to make it known that you were hers and she was yours.

Staring at the ring, you couldn’t help but start to chuckle, making Lena furrow her brow “I’m sorry, I-“ she apologized, stopping when she saw you pull something out of your pocket “Ironic, we had the same idea” you said, struggling for a moment to open the box until it finally opened, a small promise ring inside it, you watching as Lena stared at it before she smiled and took it out of the box “Put it on me?” She asked, handing the ring to you before holding her right hand out and letting you slip it onto her ring finger, before she did the same with yours “No more questioning us… I’m one hundred percent committed to you” she said, resting her forehead on yours as you smiled “As am I” you said, leaning up on your tip toes and kissing her gently “Can we go inside now? My toes are freezing” you said, causing her to laugh before she pocketed both boxes and picked you up bridal style “Of course, as you wish” she said, giving you a smile before carrying you into the house, while this Christmas was sad, Lena always knew how to make you smile and one day, she would be yours… Forever.


End file.
